Lie Rhymes With Die
by My Seven Sins Of Love
Summary: Rin has secret that she is keeping even from her lord. She has lies and secrets that could ruin her life with Sesshomaru forever. Rin may love her lord, but she chooses to continue lying to him. For the sake of her life she tunes from herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start an Inuyasha fiction for the purpose of publishing my vision of Sesshomaru and Rin. In this one Rin has secret that she is keeping even from her lord. She has lies and secrets that could ruin her life with Sesshomaru forever. Rin may love her lord, but she chooses to continue lying to him. For the sake of her life she runs from herself. Turning away from what she is.**

• • •

Turning from the moon, Sesshomaru looked around the clearing he and his group were staying for the night. Jaken and Ah-Un were sleeping, snoring deeply. But his ward, Rin, was sitting up. She was, as usual, staring off into nothing. He couldn't remember a time she went to sleep before he chose to lay down. As soon as he did she collapsed on the grass, out like a candle in the wind.

Walking over to the large tree he would be resting under, Sesshomaru sat down. Closing his eyes, he calmly waited for the sound of Rin hitting the grass. It didn't come. Opening his eyes he looked at the spot Rin had last been in. Sesshomaru blinked in shock and confusion. She wasn't there.

• • •

Panting, a now 15 Rin stumbled across the forest ground. Clutching the tree next to her, she gasped in pain. Over the years, the horrid, but expected pain had grown to the point she had frequently had to ride Ah-Un to catch her breath and try not to scream in pain. The worst part is that she knows how to stop the agony, but that would mean giving away all she knows. Life as she loves would cease to exist.

Groaning in pain, she fell to the ground. Laying there she let the tears building up go. Looking at the moon above her, she briefly wondered what her lord was doing at the time. Not really caring, Rin closed her eyes letting herself get blown to sweet unconscious.

• • •

Running towards Rin's location, Sesshomaru momentarily thought of what happened. How did his klutzy ward manage to get past him? Normally Sesshomaru could hear her from a mile away, so it came as a shock when she did. Narrowing his eyes, he felt waves of sickness emanating from where he suspected his ward was. Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru quietly landed out of the trees. Before he knew was happening, Rin started screaming.

Sesshomaru immediately felt pain like no other in his ears (being a dog demon Taiyoukai, his hearing was above all else). Working through his pain, Sesshomaru cautiously walked to towards Rin. Before he was less than a foot away, she jumped up; back facing him. The sight was truly disgusting. Rin's back was exposed, and something was moving under it. The something seemed like it like it was trying to push out of her skin.

Another ear piercing scream ripped through Rin, the same time what was in her back ripped out of her. The screaming stopped, but that did nothing to calm Sesshomaru. Giant bat wings were protruding from her, both covered in blood which was dripping down on the forest floor. Rin's ears had changed, too. They were long and pressed tightly against her head. Moving towards her, he calmly said her name.

"Rin." As soon as the word left Sesshomaru's lips, her frightened eyes snapped over to him.

• • •

**I SWEAR THAT THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW! I NEED A BETAREADER FOR THIS FIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow~! -,..,- o,..,o ^,..,^ I love you guys! Okay on with the 2nd chapter of my romance/tragedy fic.**

•••

Seeing her eyes like that was quite a shock to the Great Dog Demon. Rin has never looked at him with fear, not even when he tried to scare her the first time they met.

When Rin started to back away from him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Rin, explain yourself." He commanded.

"Y-you wouldn't under-understand," his ward replied. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to let this happen! I tried stopping it, I swear!" soon she started babbling apologies.

"Enough!" the demon snapped. "Stop this foolishness and tell me what has happened."

Instead of answering his command, she hugged herself; carefully avoiding the wings that were twitching behind her. She made a choking sound before weeping. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. While he did want to know what was happening to Rin, but making her cry was not on his to-do list.

Walking slowly over to her, he smoothed the hair away from her face and was shocked at the fever she now had. Although it was unexpected, the smell coming from her blood was more distracting. The smell of a demon. Bat. That was much different from what he was suspecting. Not that he would ever expect his 15 year old ward to be a demon. Sesshomaru would sooner expect his half-breed brother to kill the dead miko.

That is when the blood splattered on his body. Rin had given a large flap of her wings, causing most of it to come off. Before he could do anything, she had fainted.

•••

Rin woke to find splitting pain in her back, like something was torn out of it. '_Idiot, you're forgetting something.' _She started at the sound of the sound that came out of her…mind.

"You are awake." Jumping, Rin turned painfully quick to the voice. There, standing tall, proud and…angry was her dear Lord Sesshomaru. _'I've never seen him so upset with me before.' _Suddenly, Rin felt afraid for herlife. She had seen this look, but never was it directed towards her.

"U-uh, I-I'm sorry my lord." Was her stupid response.

Growling, Sesshomaru was in front of her in half a second. What Rin did in retaliation shocked both. She had moved her wings and was in a high tree, hissing with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru inwardly frowned at this. That was a bat youkai danger response. Being Lord of the West, he had seen and fought bats before. His poisonous claws had dealt with them quickly, but that was because while they were fast in the air, they were slow on their feet. But Rin had always been quick, mind and body.

"Rin, come," Sesshomaru said frowning (he showed emotion!). Turning to the forest, he walked away. Said girl cautiously climbed down the tree she was in.

•••

There was one flaw in Sesshomaru, and it was quite large; his curiosity. Many times it got him into trouble; mostly as a kid. He could remember one time easily. It wasn't his fault. The stupid tree had it coming, what with the branches braking when Sesshomaru was paying with the bird. The poor plant died a slow and painful toxic death. Then when his father had seen the melting tree…he preferred not the think of it.

Now his curiosity was going to make him get into more trouble than ever before.

**Sorry! I know I was late on the update, I hope that you can forgive me! ;_; **


End file.
